


H O M E

by sunkissedstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Narry - Freeform, Post-Hiatus, and possibly tears, but hes a damn liar, drinkin n talking shit, emotional bros though, harry is in denial, harrys still in love with louis, just bein bros, lil bit emo maybe, niall is a hoe, niall knows, nick is a dick because it rhymes, reunion maybe, whiskey happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedstyles/pseuds/sunkissedstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall looked out of the window. "The fans want us back. We need them back. It's a two way thing, Harry."<br/>Harry sighed, draining his mug and fixing Niall with determined steel eyes. "It's time to go home, isn't it?"</p><p>Or the one where Niall misses his boys and is a bit of a slut, Zayn's regretting leaving them, Louis is living a lie and Harry is in denial (but not in de Niall...) and Liam is the only one being unproblematic. It's essentially one big party. Or nah.</p><p>((tag yourself im niall))</p>
            </blockquote>





	H O M E

**Author's Note:**

> ive deleted all my stuff and started again because it literally got too embarrassing for me to login loool  
> this is a conversation im hoping has already happened between niall and harry please @ god  
> aand alsooo i wrote this in about three minutes because i miss my babies so much but i havent edited it so ehh its not my best but its a start:)  
> \- el x

"If I didn't know you better, Horan, I'd assume you had a plan." Harry mused, stirring his tea slowly with a pink metal spoon that clinked at the edges of the china mug. "No contact for months and then, out of nowhere, a text to come over? Fuck, Niall, I didn't even know where you were living nowadays, mate, let alone bloody-"  
"I've had enough." Niall interrupted, slamming his mug down for emphasis, as an afterthought. Tea sloshed over his hand and he swore quietly, wiping it off on his jeans. Not quite the affect he'd intended.  
Harry leaned in over the table, brows knitted in concern. "What's wrong? Your show not doing well?"  
"My...?" Niall blinked. "Oh. Yeah, no, it's fine, talkshow hosting ain't too bad. I've got cash, Harry. That's not the problem. I'm just not happy."  
Harry didnt need to ask what was wrong.  
Niall looked out of the window. "The fans want us back. We need them back. It's a two way thing, Harry."  
His friend sighed, draining his mug and fixing him with determined steel eyes. "It's time to go home, isn't it?"  
Niall was nodding slowly. "But we're all doing our own thing; I don't know how it could work."  
"You've got your chatshow, I've got my record label... You're right, we can't just drop everything. Zayn's second album's out in a couple of months, and fuck knows what Liam-"  
"I've seen Louis on the adverts." Niall broke in softly. "He looks good."  
"Gucci?" Harry choked, trying to sound innocent. His hands, soft and cold, we're knotted round each other like rope at the mention of Louis, and his breath caught in his throat.  
"Topman, actually. Bit of Adidas, but that was inevitable really... Didn't know he was doing perfumes."  
"Mm. Well, good for him." Harry replied quickly, trying to force Louis Fucking Tomlinson out of his mind. He gulped tea, too loudly, white teeth clicking on the white porcelain, blinking hard to get the images out of his head. Images of Lou, his Lou, pale and perfect on their bed, every inch of unmarked skin on show, smiling so fucking beautifully as his fingers played with Harry's hair, and the morning sunlight streaming in through the-  
"More tea?" Niall asked brightly.  
Harry jumped. "What? No. No, I'm-"  
"Whiskey?"  
Fuck it, Niall knew him too well. "Yes... please."  
He watched as Niall got up, rinsed out their mugs and splashed a generous amount of amber liquor into each one, before sliding the blue cup across the table.  
Harry stared thoughtfully out of the window at the dusk settling on the streets, and the Louis-shaped shadows that lingered on every corner, and he tried to convince himself that he was in love with Nick. "They wanted me to do a solo album, y'know."  
Niall snorted. "That don't surprise me. Styles always was the most talented, anyway, right? Fuck the others, break free, yeah?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I said no. T'wouldn't be the same on my own."  
"How did Simon take that?" He grinned. He could guess the answer.  
"Like I'd just slapped his mother."  
"Though maybe he'd prefer that." Niall joked, putting on a low English accent. "God, you're a wasted talent, Styles, you know that? Your fancy record label's all very well but the people have been missing your voice."  
Harry pushed a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes. "It went something like that, yeah. But, I don't know, fuck him. I heard you spoke to Zayn?"  
"Yeah." Niall nodded, "Briefly."  
"About?"  
"His new album. He's getting a-"  
Harry coughed. The whiskey scalded his throat and his eyes were sore already from the burning knot of tears in his chest. "Bullshit, did you. What did you talk about really?"  
"About him missing us all." Niall hesitated. "Zayn really regrets leaving the four of us. He... I don't know, I think that he thinks that he ruined things for the rest of us, y'know, thinks it's his fault the band split."  
Harry yawned. "That guy has too much ego."  
Niall laughed. "He said he enjoyed the freedom, though."  
"Don't we all." He muttered bitterly. "Anything else?"  
"He said..." Niall swallowed nervously. "He's worried about you. And Louis."  
"What about us?" Harry asked, immediately defensive. "I'm with Nick now, we-"  
"I know, bro. Calm it." Niall poured more whiskey into their mugs. "But nobody's spoken to him. Like, at all."  
"And? The last thing he told me was how glad he was to be..." Harry paused to taste the sour word as it left his lips. "Free."  
"From you?"  
"From everything."  
Niall made a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. "From us."  
"No. No, Niall, stop it." Harry murmured. "He must've been thinking about us."  
He shrugged. "Louis definitely has other priorities. His modelling..."  
"His girlfriend." Harry scowled.  
"His what?" Niall spluttered.  
Harry sighed. "Didn't you know?"  
"I mean, I'd seen stuff in the news but I just assumed-"  
"Yeah. She's a model too. Natacie Calibrinova."  
"I thought Louis was gay?" Niall frowned. "Or was that just a phase?"  
Harry flinched. A phase. He, Harry Styles, was a phase in Louis Tomlinson's life. A ph-  
He shook his head, forcing the words out. "How would I know? It's not like he talks to me any more."  
"Still, a girlfriend..." Niall muttered. "You'd've thought after everything you and-"  
Harry tensed. He was going to throw up. He was going to scream. "I am in love with Nicholas Grimshaw." He whispered to himself. "And I don't care about Louis Tomlinson any more."  
"What?" Niall leaned in. "Speak up."  
Harry fought the urge to retch. "She's ten years older than him."  
"Fuck, that's... is he happy?"  
Harry drained his whiskey. "Pap pictures never show up your true feelings."  
Niall almost smiled. "What's she like, anyway?"  
"How would I know?" Harry repeated, exasperated.  
Niall raised one eyebrow.  
"She's Russian-American, divorced twice with four kids, and they have a flat together in New York, and a house in London. They've been together for nearly ten months."  
"And you say you don't care?"  
"I don't. He's in the news a lot. They have a fashion brand together."  
"You care." Niall said quietly.  
Harry opened his mouth but couldn't argue. All he could see was blue eyes, where it should be Nick's brown ones, and it was the flat he and Lou had shared as teenagers that he thought of as home, and he could hear Louis' laugh, and fuck, he thought he was over this but suddenly-  
"So, how are you and Nick?"  
Irish bastard.  
"Great, fantastic. Brilliant." Harry blurted out, ashamed of himself.  
Niall sighed, "You never reply that quick unless there's something you're hiding."  
"We're fine." He insisted. Because they were. Fine. Fucking fine. He had to change the subject. "I was watching New York's Fashion Week."  
"You hate that show."  
"Louis was on it." He admitted and Niall smirked. So much for changing the subject.  
"That's adorable."  
"Oi, fuck off." Harry snapped, "I was just curious."  
"Lies."  
They were silent for a second before they both spoke at once.  
"Are you-"  
"Why don't we-"  
Harry laughed. "You first."  
"Why don't we invite the other three over here this Saturday? Just drinks. Like the old times right? Five brothers?" Niall asked eagerly, and there was an excited gleam in his eyes. "Or is that stupid? I'd just..."  
"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Yeah, why not? Get their current numbers off PR?"  
"Yeah."  
"You ask Louis, though. That's all I'm saying." He murmured.  
Their fingers touched for a fraction of a moment, then there was only empty space between them.  
"Course, Harry, mate. What were you trying to ask earlier?"  
"Oh. I wanted to know if you're seeing anyone." He replied slowly, a slight pink flush blooming on his pale cheeks.  
Niall pulled a face. "Nobody official, but I got a lot of girls round, y'know? And if a couple of guys turn up, I ain't refusing that shit neither."  
Harry laughed. "Good man. Alright, I gotta go, mate. Meeting with a new band in an hour. It's been great. Love you."  
They stood up. Niall went for a handshake, and was pulled into a crushing hug, his face buried in the warmth of Harry's tanned neck, and then Harry was gone in a slow blur of black denim and pink print cotton.


End file.
